


Samantha Rose

by rumbelle_af



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumbelle_af/pseuds/rumbelle_af
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several years after making it out of the underworld, a newcomer to storybrooke shakes rumplestiltskin's world</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New in Town

The small bell above the library doors jingled as the doors opened. Belle looked up and was greeted by an unfamiliar face. She quickly rose from behind her desk to approach the stranger; it was nearly closing time and it was Belle's night out with her husband.

"Can I help you find something?" 

The young girl turned to face Belle, giving her to chance to really see the stranger in full. She was a young lady, no older than 21 if Belle had to guess. Her dark blonde hair was pulled into a pony tail and her pale blue eyes reminded Belle of her own. Her tank top revealed a slim body with strong shoulders.

"I'm just wondering where the best place to eat is around here." Belle smiled and motioned toward the door.

"Well, I just happened to be going to the exact place you're looking for. I'll walk with you." Belle ushered the young lady out the door and locked up behind them. "I'm Belle, by the way. May I ask, who are you?"

"You can call me Sam."

"Why don't you tell me about yourself?" Belle knew she wanted to know this girl, but Sam was reluctant to give up much information about herself.

"Well... after years and years of asking, my dad finally is letting me travel all over the world, even to different realms. I stop home after every trip, tell him all about it, where I want to go next and he tells me a bit about that world. I told him that I wished to travel to the Enchanted Forrest, but he suggested this place instead."

"And what world are you originally from?" Belle prodded.

"Originally? I have no idea. But where I grew up? Ha, you wouldn't believe me if I told you." Although she said it with a chuckle, a darker tone clouded Sam's words.

"Try me," Belle commented. After everything she, Rumple, and this town have been through, almost nothing surprises her. She glanced over at the young girl walking beside her and saw the hesitance in her eyes still. After a deep breath, Sam uttered an answer that really did surprise Belle.

"The Underworld."


	2. Dinner for Three

"The Underworld? But how's that possible?" They arrived at Granny's faster than Belle expected and early for her dinner with Mr. Gold, who was nowhere to be seen. Belle sat in her and Gold's usual booth and Sam followed, sitting across from Belle, her back to the door.

Sam couldn't tell what this woman's interest in her was, but her intentions seemed innocent and just plain curious. She had noticed Belle's eyes light up at the mention of travelling the worlds and sensed a similar love for adventure. Sam trusted Belle. 

"It's a bit complicated, but Hades, my dad-"

"Hades is your father?!" Belle exclaimed. Today was just full of surprises.

"No, just my dad. A couple he did business with a couple who didn't keep their end of the deal, so as payment, he kept their newborn child and brought her back to the Underworld with him. Me. Shortly, he discovered he couldn't care for an infant and used his magic to progress my age. He made me seventeen years old, always joking that the two things he couldn't handle were infants and sixteen year old girls," she explain, chuckling at the last part. "That was 3 years ago. He may be the Lord of the Underworld but he did raise me. And I love him for that." 

Belle's eyes shifted away from Sam and lit up as Rumplestiltskin entered the diner. 

"Good evening, sweetheart," Rumple murmured as Belle rose to embrace him. She pulled back from their embrace and smiled. "What are you smiling at, love? Are you up to something?"

"No, but, I do want to introduce you to someone," she giggled, motioning for Sam to stand and face Mr. Gold. She did as much, bringing her face to his. "This is Sam."

Rumplestiltskin's stomach dropped lower than his feet as his eyes connected with the young lady in front of him. It can't be, he thought.

"I'm Sam. Samantha Rose, actually," extending her hand towards him. He quickly regained his composure and shook her hand. "And does Belle's husband have a name?"

"Rumplestiltskin, dear," he said with a soft smile, then gestured for them all to sit. Belle took her place next to Rumple and Sam sitting across. Leaving Rumplestiltskin to face Sam's spellbinding, pale blue eyes again. It simply isn't possible, he kept telling himself.

"Rumplestiltskin? As in, the darkest Dark One, Rumplestiltskin?" she inquired. He allowed himself a half-smile and a small nod. "Oh, my dad has told me all about you. All the people you've sent to him. He told me about how you lead a group to save your dead pirate friend. How very brave."

He thought he would be sick, hearing so much about Hades again, and in front of Belle. She really has no idea. "And just how have you managed to survive down there? You don't seem dead to me."

"Perks of being the daughter of the god of the Underworld, I guess. He kept me alive so that I could travel with him someday. It's not always fun being the only living person down there. There's always been a longing embedded in me to go live somewhere where everyone is alive like me."

Granny arrived with three burgers, her eyes searching Samantha carefully. Her gaze shifted to Mr. Gold, who's eyes demanded Granny not say a word about the girl. As the three ate, Sam recounted her story to Mr. Gold. As soon as he had finished his meal, he stood up and turned to Belle.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, but I've got to finish some work at my shop. I'll be home a little later," he said, kissing her forehead. 

"Rumple, wait," she interjected, then turned to Sam, "You never told us if you have somewhere to stay."

"I'm sure I could stay here, I saw a sign about rooms available," Sam countered.

"Nonsense, you can stay with us! We've got a spare room," Belle smiled, hoping Sam would accept. Sam saw this, and conceded. Belle turned to her husband, the same smile on her face, hoping to convince him of the same. As much as he did not want this, he simple couldn't deny his wife. He nodded in approval and left.


	3. Something Stronger than Magic

Rumplestiltskin locked the door behind him and let out a deep breath. Never had he imagined this day would arrive. He proceeded to the back of the shop, sat down at his desk, and sat with his head in his hand. After a few moments, his shoulders began to jerk as he allowed his sobs to overtake him. With a shaky hand, he open his bottom drawer and withdrew a bottle of whiskey. Forgoing a glass, he drank from the bottle, needing to drown his emotions.

Every word Samantha had spoken aligned with the truth Rumplestiltskin knew: she was their daughter. Rumple owed Hades his second child, which was his first child with Belle. The only way Rumple could keep his child was to did what Hades demanded of him once they returned home. Hades had brought Belle to the Underworld for Rumple while their group continued to find a way back to Storybrooke after rescuing Hook. Rumple made one more deal with Hades: send them all home, and Hades would be guaranteed Rumple's child a week after it's birth. Once home, Rumple found every excuse to not be with Belle all day. He simply didn't want to come to love their child, only to have to give it away. He spent that time doing everything Hades had asked of him. 

True to his word, Hades arrived a week after Samantha Rose was born and whisked her away to the Underworld. After spending days crying and cursing both Hades and Rumple, Belle slipped into a quiet depression. Enough was enough. Rumple mixed a forgetting potion into her tea soon after and Belle was back to her normal self again. Rumple had gone full Dark One mode and warned all the townspeople never to speak of Belle's pregnancy again.

But Rumplestiltskin never allowed himself to forget. He always smiled for Belle because her happiness was his. But when he was alone in his shop, he let himself go. He drank, not caring it was still morning. Alcohol was him magic of choice these days. By now, he was able to make himself presentable enough and appear sober when it was time to go home to Belle. As far as he knew, she never suspected a thing. This had gone on for three years, and now, here she was. They had enjoyed dinner together and she was to stay in their house. 

Neither or the women knew the truth and he knew, if they ever learned, it would not come easily. Oh, yes, these next days were going to require a lot more whiskey.


	4. Deeper Truths

The drive home from Granny's was quiet for the two women. Samantha could tell Belle wanted to know more, but she still wasn't too sure about the older woman. Although, Sam had some questions of her own.

"Let me ask you this, Belle. Why is it that your husband seemed to get sick every time I mentioned that Hades is my dad?"

"I'm not entirely sure myself. Rumplestiltskin is a complicated man. I mean, not many do like Hades, and certainly no one would think him capable of loving a child. Rumple told me that he took my memories of my time in the Underworld because they bothered me so much. But The Underworld changed Rumple, too. He thinks I haven't noticed, but I see the way he looks at me. Something happened to him down there but he won't speak of it. I can't count how many time I've found him asleep in his study with a bottle on his desk. I always put the bottle back in his desk and leave him there. He thinks he's remembered to put it away and just fell asleep. He's a proud man, my Rumplestiltskin. If I remembered what happened down in the Underworld, I might be able to help I'm deal with this, but because I don't, I can't. We never let it affect our marriage, though. We've been through worse."

They pulled up to the salmon colored house as Belle finished. She looked to the young girl beside her, a bit surprised to see understanding and slight concern on her face.

"I'm sorry. My dad seems to have that affect on people." Belle heard sincerity in her voice, though it brought little comfort. She managed a small smile nonetheless. Belle showed Samantha inside and upstairs to the guest room. "Thank you, Belle. I promise I won't overstay my welcome."

"Don't be ridiculous - you are welcome here as long as you wish!" Belle was suddenly overcome with her own concerns, "But you don't have anything with you. Do you always travel empty-handed?"

"Oh, I'm not empty-handed," Samantha quipped. A sly grin came across her face as she snapped her fingers, causing a small suitcase to magically appeared on the bed. Belle gasped. This girl was full of surprises.


	5. In the Study

Rumplestiltskin had finally left his shop and was nearly home. He stopped at the front steps, straightened his tie, ran a hand through his hair and braced himself for a rather long night. He stepped inside and was greeted by Belle's laughter. 

"I'm serious! Biggest, ugliest thing you've ever seen, a regular brute. But this giant creature nearly dies of fear when I produced a fireball! Didn't even throw it, just sat there holding it!" Belle was laughing almost uncontrollably as Sam told her stories of growing up in the Underworld.

"So what'd you do with it?"

"I brought it home for dad as a pet!"

Rumple stepped into the living room, catching Belle's eye. Without even acknowledging the younger woman, he directed his attention to his wife.

"I'd like to speak to you, sweetheart, privately," he said, heading to his study. Belle and Sam exchanged confused looks before Belle followed her husband. Once in his study, he shut the door behind them and took a deep breath before speaking. "Fireballs, huh? So, she has magic?"

"Of course she does! Hades taught her. She says that he-"

"I don't care about Hades!" Rumple snapped, slamming his hand on the desk, making Belle jump. "Why is she here, Belle? Nothing good ever came from Hades, yet you invite her to stay in our home?"

Samantha didn't have to be anywhere near the study to hear what Rumplestiltskin was saying. It wasn't anything she hadn't heard before, but this time was different. Normally, everyone agreed that she was Hades' little minion, but here was a woman who saw good in her. Belle treated her like no one else had. 

"What did he do, Rumple? What did Hades do to you that made you hate him?" Belle fought back. 

It's what he did to you, he almost said. He caught himself before he did, though, saving himself from explaining. "Something I cannot forgive."

He sighed deeply. This is not how he wanted things to happen.

"Send her to me. I need to speak with her."

Belle left quietly, a bit hurt by his outburst. Sam entered the study to find Mr. Gold gazing out the window, raking his fingers through his hair. He did not speak until he heard the door shut. 

"It appears my wife has taken quite a fancy to you, dearie. Why is that?"

"I don't know, dearie, maybe you should've asked her," she snapped back. Gold turned sharply on his heel. He thought for a moment, deciding how to best approach this.

"You will not use magic in this house. You may be Belle's guest but this is my house. All magic comes with a price, and that price will not be my wife's broken heart when you betray her to fulfill whatever deed Hades has demanded of you."

"There is no deed to be done, Rumplestiltskin. He sent me here because I wanted to travel the realms. He cares about me. Why is that so unbelievable?"

"Because he is the lord of the dead! He is the epitome of death and destruction, and no one like that could ever love someone!"

"You are in no position to make that kind of judgement, Dark One. He simply tends to the dead that are sent to him by people like you. Sure, he makes mistakes and bad decisions, but everyone does. He constantly reminds me that I was the best decision he ever made. Those people who would call themselves my 'parents'? They battled addictions, misplaced priorities, and struggled to even hold their marriage together. Taking me away from them was a punishment worse than death because they have to live with themselves and the consequences of their decisions. They may have loved me because I was their child, but there was no way anything good would come from them being in my life. Hades saw that. He may be dark and a bit twisted, but there is good in him."

A sharp pain was building in Rumple's chest. The way she spoke of her parents...Hades had indirectly taught her to hate them and here she was, speaking with one of them. He was hearing echoes of his wife in the things Sam said about there being good in Hades. 

"You and Hades are two sides of the same coin, Gold. As are Belle and I. We are the small light in the life of an evil person. I saw the way that old woman at the diner looked at you. And I saw the way you looked at her. You are hiding something from your wife. This whole town is. Now, she knows that you are the Dark One - again - so that's not it. I don't know what it is, but I intend to find out. And when I do, you can bet your immortal life that I will tell Belle. And you won't do a thing to stop me."

"Is that so?" Rumple approached the audacious young woman, peering down at her. "And what makes you so sure?"

The smug grin that crossed her face was unsettling, even to Rumple. She knew his limitations.

"Because...you've lied to Belle long enough. And, if you dare hurt me, Hades will have your head. Metaphorically. I know the only thing that can kill you is your own dagger, but you should know, from you previous 'adventure', that he can trap you in the Underworld," she paused to let that sink in a bit. "Hades has told me much about you, Rumplestiltskin, so I can say this with confidence: I won't be the one to break Belle's heart. You will be. It'll always be you."

Sam turned and left, leaving Rumple standing there, simply defeated. Sam had no idea that she was the secret he was hiding. But she was right that it would break Belle's heart.


	6. Outside Interference

Sam wasn't quite sure where she was headed or why she was so angry, but with a determined pace, she made her way to Main Street. Decidedly not making eye contact with the residents, she nearly knocked over an unfortunate passerby. The blonde was startled, but kept her composure.

"You alright there, kid? You've got a bit of a storm cloud hanging over you."

Sam breathed deeply. Why is everyone in this damn town so friendly?

"I'll be fine. That Gold fellow is the real storm cloud around here though."

"Hm tell me about it. I'm Emma, by the way. Can't say I've seen you around before."

"That's because you haven't," she sassed back. "My dad provided me with a way to travel the realms and this town is one of the spots I've stopped in. Things were going great until I learned Gold has a major grudge against my dad. And he's taking it out on me even though Belle seems to enjoy my company."

"Yeah, he tend to have that effect on people. Who's your dad?"

"Hades."

Emma arm hair stood on end, despite the warm weather. That was the last name she expected to hear. She looked the younger woman in the eyes and saw something she had long forgotten. Slowly, things began to fall into place for the Savior, yet her face remained unmoved. Once again, Samantha recounted her story and the how Hades described her "parents". Oh, yes, she was exactly who Emma feared she was. It was that, or the biggest coincidence of all time. Only one thing remained.

"I'm sorry, but what'd you say your name was?"

"Samantha Rose. But everyone calls me Sam."

"Huh.."

"Something wrong, Emma?"

"What? No, I just...." Emma blundered for an answer. "I thought you were someone else.... Sorry, kid, but I've got to go. Always something for the Sheriff to do around here. See ya around!"

And with that, Emma hurried off. Straight to her parents apartment.

"Guys, we need to talk." Her parents looked up from where they were playing with Neal, who had recently turned four years old. He smiled and ran to his sister, insisting she pick him up. 

"What's wrong, Emma?" Snow asked, seeing the obvious concern on her daughter's face.

"It's Gold's daughter. She's here, in Storybrooke." Both of her parents wore concerned looks now, too. 

"What do you want us to do about it, Emma?" David asked.

"Tell her! Tell Belle! They need to know."

"Emma, we can't," Snow offered.

"Remember what Gold said would happen if we did? I can't take the chance he would fulfill that threat," David explained. 

"But Samantha deserves to know. Belle deserves it. Don't you guys remember what that was like?" Emma blurted, then thought for a moment. "Actually, never mind. You don't remember because of the curse... but I remember. I spent my whole life wondering about who you guys were. I had nothing, no names, no pictures, no rumors. I didn't even have a reason to hate you."

"Emma, we understand what you're saying, but it just wouldn't work. Even if she does find out about her parents,and if Gold doesn't doom us all for going against him, Hades has painted an image of them that can't be just wiped away. He's taught her to hate them and she has no reason to not believe what he told her. There's no way Samantha would stay with them," David tried to impose upon Emma.

"And imagine what that would do to Belle," Snow quietly interrupted. "To find out she had a daughter - has one - who was taken away. One who she's come to care for unknowingly, just to have her own daughter resent her mother."

Emma could hear echoes of her own relationship with her mother in Snow White's words. She knew she would get no where debating with her parents. There was only one person Emma could think of who might actually be willing to help. She pulled out her phone and left her parents' apartment, headed toward her next - and last - hope.

"Regina? I need your help."


	7. Do or Die

"Please tell me you're joking." Regina agreed to meet Emma the next afternoon but this was definitely not what she thought she'd hear. 

"I'm not, Regina. And I just had the same discussion with my parents but they are totally against it."

"And understandably so, Emma. We can't just -"

"Regina. Listen to yourself. You know exactly what Gold is going through. You had to say goodbye to Henry and the next time you saw him, he didn't even remember you. That's exactly what he's going through, except his daughter hates him and she doesn't even know it. No parent or child should have to go through that. As much as we hate to admit it, Gold saved us all from being trapped in the Underworld by giving her up. He could have kept her, but we'd still be down there."

Emma could see the distaste on the mayor's face. Regina knew Emma was right, but there would be no easy way to do this. If they screwed this up, they could face both Rumplestiltskin's and Hades' fury.

"Please, Regina. If not for me, do it for Belle." Regina let out a defeated sigh.

"Alright. But we have to figure exactly how we're gonna do this before we do anything. First we need to make a potion to reverse Gold's forgetting potion. Without Gold finding out. Then we need to introduce Sam and Belle to the truth. If they don't believe our words, we give Belle the potion. All Samantha has to do is hold Belle's hand as she remembering and Samantha can see everything Belle does. Again, all without Gold finding out."

"We'll how are we going to keep him distracted? Belle enjoys spending time with Sam so that's not the problem. How do we keep him from finding out that you and I are meeting with them? Magic?" 

"No, he's the Dark One. He'll sense the magic and probably even counter it with his own. He'll find out what we're up to. No, we've got to do this the old fashioned way... I'll have Robin get him to spend the day with Roland, then go drinking together. Lord knows that's Gold's hobby nowadays."

"How long will it take to make the potion?"

"I can have it done by the end of the day. I'll talk to Robin when I get home and tomorrow night.... we've only got one shot at this, Emma. If we screw this up..."

"I know. I'm not so concerned with if they believe us or not. I just want them to hear the truth and let them sort the rest out for themselves."

Regina nodded. This was by far the craziest thing either of them had ever done. As soon as Emma had left, Regina began to work on the potion. Reluctantly, Robin agreed to handle Gold. Emma went find Belle and Samantha. She found them by the pond, enjoying some snacks from Granny's. Emma's heart broke a little when she saw Belle throw her head back in a fit of laughter, for she knew the truth would most likely just damage their relationship. But there was always hope, always the possibility that, in time, they could be a family. 

Emma engaged them in small talk for a bit, mostly about her own time in the Underworld that started at that very pond. She turned to Belle and prepared herself.

"Belle, I know that something happened down there that changed your husband. And you don't remember. But what if I told you that there may be a way for you to get those memories back?"

"Have you found a way?"

"We think so. Magic in the Underworld is a bit different so it may be harder to retrieve those memories but we may still be able to get some back," Emma explained, baiting Sam along the way. "Do you want to remember, Belle?"

"Of course, but I don't know what good only a handful of -"

"Don't worry about it," Sam interrupted. "That's where I come in, isn't it, Emma? My magic, due to its Underworld influence, can do the rest."

"I don't want any more magic then necessary. All magic -"

"Comes with a price. I know." The severity of Sam's voice spoke volumes. Already she had paid a price for her magic, and every time she used her magic, the price got steeper. "But sometimes, what you get back is outweighs the cost. As much of an ass your husband can be, he needs you. And this is the only way you can help him through whatever it is he is going through."

Emma watched as Belle nodded and reached to take one of Samantha's hands. It wouldn't be enough just to get Belle's memories back. Sam had to see them, too. Emma couldn't help but wonder how Belle didn't see herself in this girl: her love for adventure, the color of her eyes, and her understanding of magic's cost? Emma was able to see Rumple in her, too: she had powerful magic, she could be stubborn as hell, and she would was willing to pay the price of saving someone she cared about. Much like Rumplestiltskin had when he sacrificed himself to kill Peter Pan and save Storybrooke. The daughter of the darkest Dark One and a child of True Love? A great magic matched only by a greater cost. No matter how this played out, Sam would get hurt. 

Hades was the one person her whole life who she knew loved her. Discovering that nearly every aspect of her life was a lie would be devastating, even if she found her real parents in the process. And how could she accept if they really did love her, when she had be taught there was nothing good about them?

Needless to say, Emma was having second thoughts.


End file.
